The present invention addresses a need of people that have to transport their cumbersome recreational and sporting equipment on a loading surface such as the roof or a truck bed of their vehicles. The sporting equipment can be any number of items, the most common being bicycles, kayaks, surf boards, and stand up paddle boards. Relatively new to the cycle market and what has become very popular for cyclist are three wheeled and recumbent bicycles. These units create an even greater challenge to transport because of the awkwardness of lifting, and/or the over the head stabilization required in holding the equipment until it can be firmly secured to the transport vehicle. The struggle is compounded when multiple pieces of equipment need to be secured to the vehicle.
The equipment carrier options on the market today are by design, very product specific. For example, some equipment carriers are designed to carry standard adult bicycles and have wheel trays that need to be moved and adjusted, to accommodate the different sizes and types of bicycles on the market today. For example, these carriers do not offer a way to transport the tag along wagons that attach to these bicycles for peoples' young children.
Almost all equipment carriers require lifting and raising the equipment to the loading surface such as the roof or truck bed of the vehicle. A particular challenge is transporting three wheeled bicycles where the simple prospect of raising the bicycle to the roof line is in itself is daunting. While there are products on the market to accomplish this, once your vehicle is set up with these carrier products you have no alternative to carry any other type of equipment, and you are still left with the task of manually lifting the bicycle, kayak or other recreational equipment to the roof, and securing it.
Other sports and recreational products typically transported on a roof top or truck bed of a vehicle are kayaks, canoes, surf boards, paddle boards, skis, snowboards and also toboggans. There are specific challenges with transporting each of these; basically because they all have very different foot prints which require a different securing method for each. What is needed is a universal equipment carrier that assists an operator to lift and secure the equipment to the vehicle.